MisMatch
by Blood-for-Love
Summary: A/U Buffy and the gang are off to school, but they don't know eachother! Read inside for furthur summary... Pairings: B/S, W/O, X/A
1. Going Away

Summary: Buffy and the gang are all off to the same college, California University at Sunnydale.. But none of them know eachother. yet. See what happens when the gang meets up, and its members start switching partners.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, even though my number one dream would be to have James Marsters chained to my bed for all eternity for him to be at my beck and call. :: sigh :: Until then, I'll just have to go back to writing about it.  
  
Mismatch  
  
Chapter 1: Going Away  
  
"I'm so glad high school is almost over." the petite blonde said into the phone, lying on her back in her bedroom.  
  
"We'll get to live right near each other again," the muscular dirty blonde replied from his end, tossing a nerf ball at his miniature basketball hoop and missing. "It'll be just like high school. Me playing first string, you cheering us on." She giggled.  
  
"I can't wait," she replied dreamily. Going to college next year in Southern California with her will be sophomore boyfriend.  
  
They'd been the perfect couple her last two years of high school, head cheerleader and starting quarterback. They'd been elected prom king and queen both years that they'd went there together. Then off he went to college in Cali on a football scholarship, and they'd actually managed to stay together through phone calls, letters, emails and of course the occasional holiday.  
  
"I gotta run now though, class, so I'll talk to you tomorrow sweety."  
  
"Night Riley."  
  
"Night Buffy."  
  
He'd told her he'd loved her once, but she just couldn't say it back, not then, not since, so he'd stopped saying goodbye that way. Sure, he was a great guy and all, but there was just something missing. Of course she'd never break up with him though. Who was she to go against a perfectly good cheerleader stereotype? It didn't matter anyway; he cared about her, and not just the cheerleader outfit she wore, which was more than she could say for her other boyfriends before him who only saw her as a trophy to show off. Maybe in college she'd find something more.  
  
The summer flew by in a blur. Buffy had actually finished packing for school two weeks before she was to leave, much to her mother's, well.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you couldn't wait to get away from me," Joyce said from Buffy's door way, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed mockingly across her chest. Buffy smiled up from the paper work she'd strewn across her bed spread. "I know, I know. college is very exciting and new but would it KILL you to indulge your mother and pretend that you're going to miss me?"  
  
"Of course I'm going to miss you! For a while." she added with a grin identical to her mothers.  
  
"Ohhhh.. Okay. I see how it is." her mom replied, sitting down next to her eldest and putting her arm around her shoulders. "So, what are we looking at today?"  
  
"Course schedule, freshman handbook, residential assignments, and campus map."  
  
"Oooh! Roomates!" she replied, snatching that paper up, giddy as her daughter. "Cordelia Chase, Beverly Hills; and Willow Rosenberg, Sunnydale. Oooh! A townie! You could have her show you around the place!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And I thought you were going to have a double?"  
  
"I was. But the college underestimated the enrollment this year, so there wasn't much room for doubles. And the doubles that DO exist went to upperclassmen, so they turned my would be double into a triple."  
  
"You three will be just like sisters!"  
  
"Please. I've already got one. Don't really fancy two more."  
  
"I heard that," the younger sibling said from the door, arms crossed defiantly over her chest in trademark Summers' fashion. "Are you leaving yet?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Then the younger one's face softened.  
  
"I'll miss you. call me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course! Every day."  
  
*Authors note* Please read and review! Should I continue? Mind you, most of the rest of the gang WILL appear in the next chapter! And yes, of COURSE she gets rid of Riley. eventually. 


	2. Moving In

**Author's Note** Thank you guys SO much for the reviews (that means you audge, Ultrawoman and Nikki. If it weren't for you three I might not have continued! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 **  
Chapter 2 - Moving In  
  
"I want you to call me as soon as you get there," Joyce told her eldest as they stood at gate 16, saying their goodbyes. "You know. we could still fly out there with you, help you get settled."  
  
"Don't be silly," Buffy replied. "Dawn's starting school tomorrow, and who'd watch the gallery? I'll be fine, trust me. Besides, I've got Riley here to help me," she added, motioning to her boyfriend.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Summers. I'll take good care of her." Truth be told? He was actually being honest!  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Last call to Los Angeles International, Gate 16." boomed over the loudspeakers.  
  
"I guess this is it." the mother said, a proud smile on her face, blinking back tears. "Now you're sure you've got everything? Tickets, vitamins, credit card for emergencies."  
  
"Yes mom." Buffy smiled at her mother reassuringly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too!" They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling Dawn in for a Summers group hug.  
The plane ride from Austin International was only about three hours long, but with the time difference, it was really just two.  
  
A couple of Riley's friends who had already gotten in picked the two of them outside the terminal in one of their cars.  
  
"You must be Buffy," a near Riley clone asked.  
  
"That's me," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Buffy, this is Graham and Forrest, my roommates last year and this one."  
  
"Come on Finn," Forrest said. "We've gotta get our basketball game on. Let's get a move on."  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go."  
  
They made the standard small talk on the way to the campus, and after Riley and the guys helped Buffy unload all her stuff into her dorm, Riley and her said goodbye, set plans to meet up for dinner, and the three boys left for their first nerf basketball game of the year.  
  
Someone's stuff was already in the room when she got there, but nothing claimed, so Buffy decided to just sit back and wait for the other girls so that they could decide who got what. There were three desks, three dressers and two closets in the room, along with the three beds, two of which were attached, one lofted above the other at a right angle, the third dresser also underneath the upper bunk. Buffy smiled. It was a little bit crowded with three of everything as opposed to two, but the room already had a cozy feel to it, despite the lack of personal touches.  
  
At that moment, a giddy redhead bounded into the room with an armful of books. "Oh! Hi!" she said, shocked enough to nearly drop her bundle. She quickly deposited the books on the nearest desk and walked up to the petite blonde. "I'm Willow!" she said, extending her hand with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Hi. Buffy," she replied with a smile in return.  
  
"You just get in?"  
  
"Yeah, about five minutes ago. How bout you?"  
  
"Few hours ago. I was too excited to wait, so. well, here I am!" Buffy could tell that she was a little bit nervous. And why wouldn't she be? This was pretty much a realer version of the Real World.  
  
"So, do you know anybody that goes here?"  
  
"Yeah, my friend Xander. He's a freshman, too."  
  
"Cool. You two, uh. going out?"  
  
"Oh no! We broke up a while ago."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He broke my yellow crayon." Buffy's eyes widened in mixed confusion and 'oh my god, this girl is crazy' thoughts. "Oh! Well, we were five. But we've been best friends ever since." Buffy breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Aww, that's cool," Buffy said as the door swung in. A tall brunette with confidence oozing out of every pore strode into the room carrying only her purse. The other two soon knew why. She was followed by a bunch of moving men who were carrying her luggage for her. She took one look around the room, temporarily ignoring Buffy and Willow. "You can put my stuff over around that bed," she ordered them, motioning to the solo bed by the window. Only then did she turn to face her new roommates. "Hi!" she said excitedly, obviously faking some of her exuberance. "I'm Cordelia. You guys must be Elizabeth and Willow."  
  
"Call me Buffy, everyone does," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Willow added shyly.  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind that I took the bed with a view, but I had a sunroof in my room at home and can't sleep without the starlight on my face. You understand, right?" This girl was obviously used to having things her own way.  
  
"No problem," Willow answered.  
  
"Yeah, sure. no problem." Buffy turned to Willow. "You want the top or the bottom?"  
  
"Well. see. I'm a bit of a spaz, and that doesn't bode well for the top." Buffy smiled.  
  
"You got it. Then dressers. I guess I'll take the one under the bed?"  
  
"Sure, the one at the food of my bed is fine for me. That okay with you Cordelia?"  
  
"Fine by me. what about the closets? Three of us, two of them." Buffy eyed Cordelia's stack of luggage.  
  
"Hey, Willow. Do you wanna share one?"  
  
"Sure! I don't have a whole lot of clothes anyway. Besides, I've got these big Tupperware things that slide under the bed, we can use them for extra drawers if we need it." Buffy could already tell that she liked Willow, one of those instant connections. Cordelia, on the other hand, might take a bit of work.  
  
**Authors Second Note** Stay tuned for the next chapter, New Faces. As you guessed it, we'll be bringing in a couple more of our favorite characters. PLEASE continue to R and R, that's my favorite part! 


	3. New Faces

**Author's Note** Much thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far. I love you all! Cool ideas too. might just have to use some of them too. hehe (and yes, of course, I'll give you credit for the ideas). This chapter is up early ESPECIALLY for you guys! Keep reviewing, and enjoy the chapter! It's a little on the long side, but I wanted to get it all in.  
  
Chapter 3 - New Faces  
  
As the girls got unpacked, they engaged in the basic get-to-know-you chit chat. Buffy told the two of them about Riley, and they both seemed eager to meet him, for different reasons of course. In the back of her mind, Buffy almost thought Cordelia was serious about trying to steal him away, and that Riley would buy into it.  
  
The three girls all went together to dinner that night joined by Riley and friends, and Xander. They did the basic introductions first, of course  
  
"So, Willow, did you pick a major yet?"  
  
"Oh, Will? She's had her major picked since playgroup." said Xander with a smirk. Willow ignored his remark, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pre-med."  
  
"Wow." was all Cordelia could reply with, too busy scanning the cafeteria for the nearest hottie.  
  
"She's quite the brain, you know," Xander stuck in, taking a moment out from playing with his food. "I never woulda graduated without her help."  
  
"Hey Ri, we gotta go! Practice in 10. Don't wanna be late for coach first chance of the year," Graham said after checking his wrist watch.  
  
"Okay." He turned to Buffy. "I'll call you later?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." she replied as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye.  
  
"Damn, I gotta go do," Cordelia declared, jumping up. "Welcome back Seniors party at Kappa Omega tonight."  
  
"But you're not a senior." Willow said. Cordelia smiled knowingly.  
  
"No. but I got a personal invite today from their party chair," she answered with a grin, and left.  
  
"Actually, we were gunna go take a walk around campus, see where our classes are for tomorrow," Willow said, obviously meaning her and Xander. "You wanna come Buffy?"  
  
"Wish I could. I've gotta head over to the rec center for tryouts at eight."  
  
"For what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Cheerleading."  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it, so don't be nervous," Willow told her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not," Buffy replied with a confident smile.  
"Good job, Buffy," she said to herself. " 'No, I'm fine. don't need you to walk me to the stupid rec center. I can find it on my own.' Sure you can. Can't even find where I am on the stupid map." With her eyes down, she couldn't exactly where she was walking, so she bumped into someone, literally, dropping her sports duffel in the process.  
  
The stranger's hand instantly went for the strap, lifting it up for her. "You should probably watch where you're going more carefully, luv. Worse things than me to bump into on campus." a sweet as butter british accent drawled.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, reaching for her bag, which he refused to give up. Her eyes scanned him over. He had on black jeans, a fitted black t- shirt that showed off perfectly toned abs, and a calf length black leather duster. Then her gaze found his face, and she swore she'd never seen anything like him before in her life: cheekbones so defined that they could cut glass, hair bleached whiter than the sand on the beach the last time she'd been to Grand Cayman, a smirk on his lips that conveyed mystery and playfulness, but above all, the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
"Let me guess," he said, bringing an already lit cigarette to his lips and inhaling, "freshman." She smiled shyly, almost in fear.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"So, what building on this maze of a campus are you off to find tonite?"  
  
"The rec center. Mind pointing me in the right direction?"  
  
"Down this path to the end, hang a right and it'll be down about 30 meters on your left. Want me to show you the way?" He eyed the little girl before him as he did every other girl: as his prey. He hadn't gained the rep he had without it. Of course he'd had a few one night stands in his time at Sunnydale, but that's how it was when the girls would literally throw themselves at him as if he were a famous rock star. He, however, much like any jungle cat, was much more interested in the chase. This one in front of him though, would almost count as two slashes on his bed post. She was truly exquisite: golden blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, a petite frame, but she actually looked rather spry for someone of her size. Most of all though, he was pulled in by the innocence mixed with an obvious fire in her gorgeous hazel eyes.  
  
"No thanks. I'm sure I can find it now, but thanks for the help," she told him, reclaiming her bag. He shrugged, playing it off as nothing, but inside he was even more intrigued. She turned him down? Well this was going to be more fun than he thought.  
  
"Suit yourself pet. Be seeing you." he added, and with that he'd walked past her, and he was gone. She didn't have time to give the gorgeous blonde guy another thought. If she didn't run, she was going to be late for tryouts and then all of her and Riley's plans would be shot.  
  
She found the center, right where he said it would be, and then the right room, changed quickly in the bathroom into her old high school uniform and made it out just in time for a quick warm up.  
  
"Okay girls, line up!" One of the girls in the Sunnydale University uniform called out. All the girls, including Buffy, did as they were told. The girls who were returning were on the other side of the room, behind their leader. "Okay! I'm Harmony, you're captain for the year," the extremely perky blonde with a perfect smile told the crowd. "I know all of you have signed in already, and that'll make this a little faster. We have room for six of you this year, so obviously, some of you aren't going to make it. So everyone try their best and we'll have the best squad EVER this year!" There was applause and some cheering from the peanut gallery. Buffy looked down the line and counted twenty girls trying out, and suddenly her calm turned into a stomach full of butterflies.  
  
The girls started with the group routine first, then onto a few basket tosses and tumbling exercises, and then finally moved onto the solo routines. Buffy was pretty sure that she'd nailed hers and had the judges approval, but she'd have to wait till the next day to be sure.  
  
Buffy said goodbye to the few girls she'd gotten to talking to and headed back to the dorm, which she actually found in five minutes. Willow was already back, covering her new text books and trying to pick out an outfit for the next day.  
  
"Hey! How'd it go?" Willow asked, quickly abandoning her project.  
  
"Not bad, I'm pretty sure I made it, but won't know until tomorrow. How bout you?"  
  
"Good, we found all of our classes, and the library, the gym and a few other places. Meet anybody neat at tryouts?"  
  
"Not really, well, not AT tryouts. Sorta met this guy on the way. He gave me directions to the R.C." Buffy climbed up onto her made bed and sat down cross legged.  
  
"What's with that look?" Willow asked, noticing Buffy's dreaminess.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the guy I met. Very. I dunno."  
  
"Oooh! Do tell!" Willow exclaimed, climbing up clumsily after her so that they could sit face to face.  
  
"I dunno. There was just something about him. Bleached blonde hair, sharp features, british accent."  
  
"Super mysterious blue eyes?" Willow guessed as if getting the last piece to a puzzle.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah! Well, no. but I've seen him at the Bronze the past two years. I'm guessing he's a junior, but I can't be sure."  
  
"The Bronze?"  
  
"Oh, that's pretty much the only club to hang out in around here, so everyone shows their face there sooner or later."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Oooh! Wanna check it out this weekend?"  
  
"Sure! Gunna need some down time after the first week of classes, I'm sure."  
  
"I'm getting kind of tired though, and I got that 830 class tomorrow. Should we wait for Cordelia?"  
  
"Do you REALLY think she'll be back before dawn?" Willow laughed.  
  
"Good point." The two changed into their PJ's and were out before they knew it.  
  
**Author's Note** Sorry again that it was so long! Hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter: My Hero? Please keep R&R ing!! 


	4. My Hero?

***Author's Note*** I'm SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long with putting up chapter four guys! Family problems in RL have kept me pretty busy and pre-occupied. I promise to work harder to get the next chapter up in a timely fashion! Please keep R&Ring. that is my life's blood!  
  
Chapter 4 - My Hero?  
  
Buffy woke up with Willow the next morning so that they could go grab breakfast together in the cafeteria. Then Willow was off to class and Buffy headed off to find the campus book store. She needed a bunch of school supplies, as well as the requisite textbooks, which she didn't realize until she got there of course. After checking out she was weighed down with textbooks, binders, loose-leaf paper, pens, markers, the classic dry erase board and a few other odds and ends. It was a balancing act to say the least.  
  
"Need a hand, pet?" She spun around, almost dropping everything in the process. He slid on that cocky grin of his.  
  
"Oh! Uhmm." She looked down at the overfull bags and her tan arms which were already starting to quake from the weight. "Actually?" She smiled gratefully as he took the two heaviest bags and easily hoisted them over his shoulders.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Stevenson Hall." He nodded and they fell in step beside eachother.  
  
"Is this how I'm always going to find you, luv? All damsel in distress like?"  
  
"I was SO not in distress," she defended herself. He raised his scarred eyebrow. "I wasn't! I coulda made it back.. Eventually."  
  
"Sure pet. So, how do you feel like repaying me for this second rescue? Dinner tonite perhaps?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she replied, and she actually was, "but I can't. I'm seeing someone."  
  
"Already? It's the second day of your first year. You move kinda fast."  
  
"Ha, ha," she replied, slightly irritated at her insinuation of her being easy. "We've been together for three years. He's a sophomore here."  
  
"Followed the boy, did you? Well, good for you." She forced a smile onto her llips. He could tell that she was getting annoyed, which made his smirk return. A girl who wasn't trying to stick to him like glue, and not only that, she almost seemed eager to get AWAY from him. This was definitely new territory.  
  
And for her as well. She hadn't been hit on by anybody since she'd started going out with Riley. Everyone in their home town knew that they were together, and the first guy to try his luck with her was severely beaten, as if a message to the rest to stay away from her. Apparently this guy didn't know Riley or of his violent reputation.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Buffy asked him, "of should I just refer to you as Billy Idol?"  
  
"Oooh. feeling witty now, are we? The name's Will, but everyone calls me Spike."  
  
"Like, the dog?" His eyes narrowed at her comeback.  
  
"No." he growled. "And what about you?"  
  
"Buffy." He laughed.  
  
"Buffy? That's a name?" Now it was her turn to scowl.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is. It's short for Elizabeth."  
  
"Then why don't you go by Liz like a normal girl?" She sighed in frustration.  
  
"It's a long unexciting story. I wouldn't want to bore you to death."  
  
"Try me.." He let the words roll off of his tongue almost as if he were purring. It sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
"Okay, fine." she said, shaking off the sensation. "When I was little, my grandpa used to call me Bethie, but I couldn't pronounce the T-H so well, so it sorta came out like Beffy, then grew into Buffy, and it just sorta stuck." She could see that he was about to laugh. "Shut up, you asked."  
  
"No, no luv. I think it's cute." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure, and what about you? Where'd Spike come from?"  
  
"You don't wanna know," he told her, making it sound all dangerous. She only shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I was just trying to continue on with the small talk." The walked the rest of the way to her dorm in silence. "Well, thanks for the help." she said, reaching for the bags he'd been carrying.  
  
"What's your rush to get rid of me?" he asked, pushing past her through the open door into her room.  
  
"Why don't you come on in." she said, following him in and dropping her bags next to her desk at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Hey Buffy, who's your friend?" Buffy winced. Cordelia had finally made it back from her frat party.  
  
"Cordelia," she said through a strained smile, "this is Spike. Spike, Cordelia."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, luv." Cordelia flashed him her million dollar smile.  
  
"Likewise." Spike grinned, knowing that if he couldn't get Buffy, he'd surely have the brunette in his bed by the weekend. Only thing was, he like the challenge that the blonde provided, his only challenge so far after coming to the states. Something about his accent, looks or attitude seemed to pull them all right in like flies to a jar of honey. But he wasn't complaining, he'd just always longed for someone he'd actually have to pursue to get them. Here was his chance.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I really do have to get going to class." Buffy said, gathering the books and supplies she needed for Psych 101 and hoping that he wouldn't insist on joining her.  
  
"Don't mind at all actually, had to get going myself. Places t'go, people t'see."  
  
"Well, thanks again then, and I guess I'll see you later Cordelia."  
  
"Yeah," the brunette replied, brushing her off. "It was nice meeting you, Spike."  
  
"Don't worry, pet. I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure." Cordelia looked star struck, but her composure held as she responded with a bright smile, her eyes twinkling. "And to you, until I save you for the third time, this is goodbye." He bobbed his eyebrows, and then, just as the night before, he turned, his long leather duster swinging behind him, and he was gone. Buffy rolled her eyes, waved to Cordelia, and was off to class. Her own hero. Yay! Not.. It was only nine thirty in the morning and she was already tired.  
  
***Author's Note*** Thanks for reading again guys! Stay tuned for Chapter 5 - Busted. Please keep the reviews coming, and I'll see you again next week. Ciao! 


	5. Busted

****Author's Note**** Thanks for all of you who keep reading and responding (mad love to Noel and Info girl fro their undying love!). PLEASE keep reading and reviewing. I kinda die if I open my mailbox and there's no new reviews. lol.  
  
Chapter 5 - Busted  
  
"Riley is going to kill him, or me, or the two of us!" Buffy freaked to Willow over lunch.  
  
"Why? You didn't do anything with him. Like, at all."  
  
"I know that, and you know that, but Riley? Let's just say that he's the jealous type."  
  
"I don't know if this is too forward, but why are you with him then?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"No, it's not too forward! You're my roommate and so far my best friend here." Willow beamed.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Buffy told her with a laugh. "And as far as me and Riley? I guess. because it's always been that way. We were the perfect high school couple. head cheerleader and captain of the football team. Its just. comfortable and safe."  
  
"And Spike's not so safe."  
  
"Not at all." Buffy said, looking down at her food with an embarrassed smile. "Not that I'd ever even consider going out with him. He's too damn. I dunno."  
  
"Plus he's got that oh-so-golden reputation of his."  
  
"Exactly. Another reason I'm with Riley, because he doesn't see or treat me like a trophy, just a notch on his headboard."  
  
"True."  
  
"Ugh! I don't know what to do! It seems like every time I turn around he's there!"  
  
"Who is?" chimed in Xander, walking over from the burger bar to join them.  
  
"Spike." Willow offered.  
  
"Ohhh.. Mr. One Night Stand. Be careful of that one Buff, only after girls for one reason."  
  
"But he's never seemed the type to come after a girl, Xan. I mean, usually the girls line up for a ticket. But now he's almost chasing you. Very not his normal style."  
  
"Yay me."  
  
"Oooh! Gotta go! Class in ten," Willow said, grabbing her biology books and her empty lunch tray.  
  
"Yeah, I was gunna go check out the roster. They said it might be up by now."  
  
"Want some company?" Xander asked with his mouth full. "My next class isn't until two."  
  
"Sure. You can be my moral support if I don't make it."  
  
"Will you stop that! Of course you made it!" Willow almost shouted at her. Buffy smiled at her, surprised by her sudden outburst.  
  
"Wow. remind me not to get on your bad side." Xander laughed.  
  
"One place you really don't wanna be." With that remark he was granted a playful punch from the redhead.  
  
"See ya later guys," she said with a smile, and walked off.  
  
"Let's go check out that list," Xander told Buffy, finishing off his bacon double cheeseburger.  
  
The two of them made their way to the rec center, which by now Buffy knew how to find. The posting board was right inside the front doors, but as they got closer, Buffy decided that she couldn't look.  
  
"Go find out for me? Please?" She slid on her most innocent pout and he caved.  
  
"Alright, but I don't know what you're so worried about.." He went to check and came right back, his expression revealing nothing.  
  
"What? I didn't make it?" The blonde looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"No, I'm just sorry you have to put up with being ogled by guys all season long in that uniform they make you wear." He smiled huge and she screamed.  
  
"I made it?!" He smiled bigger and nodded in his own unique goofy fashion. She threw her arms around him in a big ecstatic hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He laughed.  
  
"I really will never understand women." Buffy pulled back with a laugh all her own.  
  
"No, probably not. Oh! I gotta go tell Riley the good news!"  
  
"Alright, well. congratulations and I guess I'll be seeing you later at dinner or something."  
  
"Yeah, probably." Buffy was still beaming as she ran off to Riley's room. She knew he'd be back from American Lit. by now, and he'd said he wanted to get started on the reading. Without even knocking, she just pushed open his door. The sight in front of her took all of her joy away as her smile quickly morphed into a gaping mouth of disbelief. There, in his bed, the boy who'd swore he'd ever hurt her, Riley was with another girl.  
  
"Oh my god." she managed to get out, barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Buffy!" He jumped out of bed, pulling his pants on in the process. 'She must be prettier than me.' was what Buffy thought to herself as the tears began to well up behind her hazel orbs. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh really? What is it then?" she asked, straining to keep her composure. "You needed some help in anatomy and she said she'd give you a hands on tour?" He stood there stunned, unable to communicate at all. In that moment Buffy yanked the chain holding Riley's high school ring violently from her neck and threw it at his feet. "Have a nice life." She turned and walked out, wiping the now waterfall of tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Buffy! What's wrong?" Cordelia asked as she came jogging up next to her roommate.  
  
The blonde turned to look at her, eyes red and cheeks tearstained. "I just caught Riley cheating on me."  
  
"Oh my god! Are you alright?"  
  
"Not really." she said, wiping away some of the tears. "Three years!"  
  
"Okay," the brunette said, cutting her off. "I know what you need." Buffy sniffled and looked up at her as if to question what she had in mind. "A day at the spa. Massage, mud bath, sauna, steam room. you name it. All compliments of my daddy." Cordelia smiled big and Buffy let out a little laugh.  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That we bring Willow with us." Cordy smiled.  
  
"Deal. We'll go tonight after all our classes are over. I'll call up daddy and tell him to get Margaret to book the three of us for. five o'clock?"  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"His personal assistant."  
  
"Oh. sounds good." Buffy said with a half hearted smile, wiping away another tear.  
  
"Hey, don't let it bother you. He's SO not worth it." Maybe Cordelia wasn't so bad after all. A little difficult and trying at times, but not as mean as Buffy had originally thought.  
  
***Author's Note*** Thanks for reading, as usual. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Pizza & Rubbers. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it. Love you all! 


	6. Pizza & Rubbers

***Author's Note*** Okay, I am SOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know a bunch of you were curious as to the name of this chapter, but I've been going through a major depressive episode since the end of Buffy, and haven't had the heart to write more. Please R&R. Buffy and Spike forever.  
  
Chapter 6 - Pizza & Rubbers  
  
The three girls were all smiles when they got back from the spa. "Thank you SO MUCH Cordelia!" Willow said. "I've never been so relaxed in my life!"  
  
"Me neither," added Buffy. "Or hungry!"  
  
"Yeah. if you're not used to tofu and bean sprouts, your stomach will leave you wanting more."  
  
"Oooh. pizza?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes please." Buffy replied, flopping onto her bed.  
  
"Same here," Cordelia added, dropping her stuff on her desk. "I'll order, who wants what?"  
  
"Pepperoni," the blonde and redhead replied in unison, followed by an equally synchronized fit of giggles.  
  
"Okay, pepperoni all around it is." The brunette dialed up 'A Slice of Heaven' and ordered them up a large pie. "Should be here in 20," she told them as she hung up.  
  
"Are you feeling any better, Buffy?" Willow asked, looking up above her to the loft.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I'm young, and now I'm single."  
  
"Knock, knock." the heard a voice say as the door was pushed open, revealing a pretty girl with an extremely chipper attitude. "Oh goody! You're all here!"  
  
"And you are?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm Anya, you're RA for the year."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Willow, and this is Buffy and Cordelia," the redhead answered, motioning to her two roommates.  
  
"Hold the phone. Buffy?" Anya scanned her clipboard in a near panic. "Where's Elizabeth. There's supposed to be an Elizabeth!"  
  
"That's me." Buffy replied. "Buffy's a nickname."  
  
"Oh! Whew, got me a little bit scared for a minute there! Okay, first off, lemme just say that it's great to meet you! I'm sure we're all going to be really good friends, so don't think of me as you're Residential Advisor, but rather you're guide to the freshman experience. Any questions about anything really, feel free to ask me. What else. oh yeah. I'm an economical business management major, with a minor in sexual psychology, so any questions dealing with money or sex, be sure to throw them my way!" The three girls glanced at one another and all looked to be holding back laughter. "Well, I'll let you go, but I bought little welcoming gifts for everyone on the floor, so here!" She handed each girl a twelve pack of condoms. "Remember! You can't work if you're pregnant, and sex looks difficult with a belly, so think ahead!" And with that she jogged out the door, they assumed to the next room. As soon as the door had swung itself closed, they all burst out with a seemingly unstoppable fit of laughter.  
  
"Well. that was. different." Willow said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"She's really supposed to advise us?" Asked Buffy, holding her stomach. Then the door knock came again.  
  
"I'll get it," Cordy told them, jumping off her bed and suppressing her laughter. She pulled open the door and was greeted by a tall, dark and extremely gorgeous man holding a pizza box. "That was quick." she told him, turning to grab the money off of her dresser. The good looking guy at the door scanned the room quickly, arching an eyebrow at the redhead who was still holding the box of rubbers. Willow blushed fiercely and immediately shoved the offending box under her pillow.  
  
"I've got an extra order of cheesy bread, if you girls want it. I grabbed it by mistake." he said, turning to the blonde.  
  
"Sure!" Buffy said, glad her gift from Anya had fallen behind her bed when she'd been laughing.  
  
"Aww, you're such an Angel!" Cordelia said, handing him over the money.  
  
"Actually. yeah, I kinda am." he replied with a twinkle in his eye before disappearing back out the door. The three of them broke into another fit of laughter, mostly at poor Willow's expense.  
  
"Oh my GOD! That was soooo embarrassing," she cried, covering her beet red face with her pillow.  
  
"Hey, it coulda been worse." Buffy said, lifting a greasy pepperoni slice out of the box and biting into it.  
  
"Hey, he was kinda cute." Cordelia realized, dabbing the excess great off of her slice with a paper towel. "I wonder if he goes here."  
  
"Who, Angel?" Willow asked after swallowing. "Nah, he's a townie. That's his father's pizza shop."  
  
"You know him?" the brunette asked her.  
  
"Yeah, sorta. Know of him. Small Sunnydale, remember?" she answered, taking a swig of her grape soda. "We still going to the Bronze tomorrow Buffy?"  
  
"Of course, wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Good, because I'm pretty sure the Dingoes are playing for the night."  
  
"The dingoes?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, great local band with a super hot bass guitarist."  
  
"Oooh. go get him Wills." Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"What? Oh, no. Willow and talking to Oz are unmixy things."  
  
"Oh come on, it's easy! Just smile, laugh at his jokes, and be very interested in whatever he's saying."  
  
"How bout this. we'll see what happens when we get there tomorrow. And what if your not-so-secret admirer is there, Buffy?"  
  
"Oh god, I don't know. He'll be surrounded by his groupies, probably won't even notice that I'm there, not that I'd want him to of course." The redhead grinned at her tone.  
  
"Sure, of course."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"Oh, you so want him." Willow told her with a laugh.  
  
"Well. maybe. But I refuse to be just another notch on his headboard. Not my style. But there IS something so devilishly sinful about the idea of teaching him a lesson."  
  
***AN*** Thanks for reading guys. I promise next chapter won't take that long to put up. PLEASE R&R and be sure to stay tuned for next chapter - "Set 'Em Up," followed by "And Knock 'Em Down." Luv you all!  
  
PS, much love to Chris for his idea about Angel being the pizza boy. Hehe. 


	7. Set 'Em Up

***Author's Note*** Thanks for the many great reviews again guys! I love you all, and I'm glad you guys were laughing as hard at the last chapter as I was when I was writing it. Here comes Chapter 7, part 1 (I opted to make it a pt 1, pt2 b/c chapters 7 and 8 were REALLY the same chapter, but too long to be one. hope you agree!).  
  
Chapter 7 - Part 1 - Set 'Em Up  
  
"Buffy! You can't wear that! It's too. tight!" Willow gawked. Buffy just smirked.  
  
"That's the whole point."  
  
Classes for Friday had ended and it was time for their first weekend at school. Buffy and her two roommates had conspired to teach Spike a lesson he wouldn't soon forget, with Buffy as his teacher. After all, if Buffy was even going to THINK about going out with him, she'd have to make sure his 'love 'em and leave 'em' days were over.  
  
The three girls were all set for a night of mischief. Cordelia was in a short red dress with a low back, and thin spaghetti straps danced gently on her shoulders. Of course, she had to have the perfect matching strappy red heels to match. Willow went a little bit more conservative in a forest freen skirt that ended just above her knee, a white fitted tank top and a matching short green jacket, compete with a pair of black sandals. Buffy, on the other hand, was being the sultry seductress for the night. She'd slipped into a tight pair of black leather pants, boot leg style that showed off every curve of her legs. For a top she chose a black glittery halter top with a plunging neckline. She added about three inches to her height and pulled on a pair of black boots. Her hair was down and wavy, spiced up with a bit of gel on the ends to chunk it up.  
  
"Oh god, he'll DEFINITELY fall for you." Cordy told her, applying the last of her mascara.  
  
"Are you sure you still wanna do this?" Willow asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh hells yeah. this is going to be amazing."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The three girls strode confidently into the club, acting as if they owned the place. No guy that was there seemed to mind, too mesmerized by the three sirens to say a word. This included Spike.  
  
He'd been sitting at his usual table under the stairs, surrounded by most of the girls in the room. They were, as usual, all trying too hard: laughing insanely at every word he said, fetching his drinks, lighting his cigarettes..  
  
It was then that he saw her face, smiling brightly with her roomies, and the smoke that he'd just inhaled was immediately coughed up. 'Cor, she's gorgeous.' he thought to himself. He swallowed hard when she emerged into full view. 'Good god, she's going to kill me.'  
  
As soon as Buffy spotted her prey, she instantly found the table closet to his direct eye line, which just happened to be occupied by three high school age looking guys. Cordelia soon used this to their advantage.  
  
"Hey sweethearts." she said with her patented eye twinkle and perfect smile. Buffy could almost see the drool forming at the corners of their mouths and had to look away to keep from laughing. "Mind if we join you?" The boys, almost stumbling over their own limbs, quickly obliged and scattered to find three more stools for their guests. After they had all gotten situated, and the boys comfortable back in their seats, Cordelia thought it would be nice if the girls had something to drink. After more near stumbles, the boys made their way to the bar to fetch the precious beverages.  
  
"Oh my god!" Willow said, letting out her laughter.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked innocently with a smirk.  
  
"Hey Buffy, he's looking at you." Willow said, catching the bleach blondes reflection in the birds eye mirror.  
  
"Good," the blonde replied, slowly crossing her legs to give him the perfect show.  
  
Spikes jaw muscles tightened instinctively as he saw the object of his affection sitting with the three young boys. Then, with the painfully slow and sensual cross of her legs he found himself shifting in his seat, trying to alleviate the pressure now present in the front of his black jeans. 'What the bloody 'ell. not s'pposed to 'appen.' he thought as the girls around him continued to stroke the leather of his duster, which was draped over the back of his chair. He wasn't supposed to be getting this turned on from a girl just SITTING there. Spike bit back a growl as he saw the blonde goddess lean over and whisper something into the unworthy boys ear.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Buffy asked the boy next to her seductively.  
  
"Sure." he replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. He stood and took her offered hand, leading her to the edge of the dance floor. Perfectly enough, a fast song was currently being played, so she slid her body into his arms and allowed her body to sway provocatively to the music. She draped one arm around his neck while the other arm danced over her head as if dangling from a marionettes string.  
  
As soon as Spike saw the boy's hand start to drift below her waist, he knew he'd seen enough. He stood up quickly, extinguishing his fag in the process, and strode over to the spot on the dance floor where his princess danced.  
  
"Hey! There he goes!" Willow whispered into Cordy's ear.  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
***A.N.***  
  
I hope you liked, part 2 should be up within a day or so, maybe even a few hours if I have the time to do it tonite. PLEASE read and review, you know I love it. 


	8. And Knock 'Em Down

***Author's Note*** Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm SURE you're going to love this chapter. So far, it's the one that's been the most fun to write. Please review and tell me if I'm crazy!  
  
Also, I've decided to up the rating to R, just to be on the safe side. If I'm wrong, someone tell me!  
  
Chapter 7 - Part 2: And Knock 'Em Down  
  
"I'm cutting in." Spike said with more than just a hint of a treat in his voice. The boy quickly obliged and before she knew it, Spike had swept Buffy up into his arms.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to sound pissed off.  
  
"Saving you of course." he told her, pulling her body flush up against his. He was instantly amazed at how perfectly she seemed to fit against his body, and prayed to God that she couldn't feel the bulge in his pants.  
  
Without warning, Buffy spun herself around so that her back now rested on his muscular chest. Spike shifted so that one hand rest firmly on her tight stomach and the other gently around her neck, refusing to let her get away. The feeling sent a shiver through her entire body, which he felt. He grinned in satisfaction and continued to take all of her in. Her skin was as smooth as silk, just as he thought it would be. Her hair smelled of vanilla and strawberries, but his still favorite part was how her body almost seemed to morph with his, matching him curve for curve.  
  
"What's the matter Spike? Jealous?" she asked, leaning her head back so that her lips were mere millimeters away from his earlobe.  
  
"Me? You kidding?" he replied, trying to hold back a moan as she ground her backside into his now throbbing erection. His grip on her waist tightened as he spun her back around so that she was once again facing him. "I don't get jealous, luv."  
  
"Coulda fooled me." she again whispered into his ear, this time with a smirk. He let a growl emit from his throat and she grinned in response. "Oooh. scary," she mocked him as she continued to grind her body against his to the beat of the music. One her her hands slipped slyly around the back of his neck and began drawing tiny circles in his curls with her fingernails. He let his head fall so that his lips were now resting on her bare shoulder, which he instinctively began to kiss, nip and suck with expertise.  
  
Buffy, however, was having a hard time remembering the plan after he started doing that. She let her own head fall back to allow him greater access to her sensitive skin, but soon found his fingers in her golden locks, taking the pressure off of her neck.  
  
When the desire to be on her became too great, Spike pulled back to look at her. Buffy held back a whimper at the loss of the feel of his soft lips on her neck. The blonde in front of her radiated passion from every pore, and it was intoxicating. He locked eyes with her and she noticed that his normally ice blue eyes had turned a darker shade as a result of the lust that was clearly evident.  
  
Buffy didn't have time to react when he crushed his lips down to hers. She quickly relaxed and became putty in his hands. After a bit of coaxing, she parted her full lips to allow his tongue access to duel with hers.  
  
"Was that part of the plan?" Willow asked Cordelia, looking on wide eyed.  
  
"Don't think so. but ye, doesn't look like she's complaining."  
  
Buffy, regaining her composure and memory, quickly pulled back after about two minutes of intense battle. Spike, thinking that she was simply trying to get some much needed air into her lungs, slowly moved in for part two. Buffy put a hand firmly on his chest to hold him back. He looked up at her eyes, confused, as she slid a grin on. Then, in a most daring move, she patted the bulge in his pants.  
  
"Down boy." Worse yet, she took that moment to turn and walk past her table, collecting the other two girls and out the door. The last thing he heard was the three of them, arms linked, laughing.  
  
***A.N.*** Hope you liked it! I know it's a mean part to leave it off on again, but that's the point, right? Eh well, PLEASE keep reviewing! That's my only food! 


End file.
